Saengil Chukkae Uri Yixing!
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Hadiah termanis yang diterima Lay dari Suho / SuLay! Oneshoot or One-Shot! Yaoi!


Tittle: Saengil Chukkae Uri Yixing!

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby

Main Cast:

Kim Joon Myeon as Suho

Zhang Yi Xing as Lay or Yixing

Support Cast: -

A/n: ya ampun sumpah telat banget ngasih hadiah buat ultah Lay, huhu mianhae, salahin Lay-nya yang ultah pas gue lagi uts /digaplok Lay/ yaudah langsung aje, mwehehe..

.

.

.

22.00 KST

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Lay: "Hyung! Kau sudah tidur?"

Suho: "Ania, wae Yixing-ah?"

Lay: "Molla Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur"

Suho: "Jadi bagaimana?"

Lay: "Huhh hyung, kau cuek sekali!"

Suho: "Hahaha, mianhae, tidurlah"

Lay: "Nyanyikan aku lagu, hyung"

Suho: "Kau ingin lagu apa?"

Lay: "Terserah, yang penting aku bisa tidur"

Suho: "neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na.. buseojineun haessareun naman bichuna na ireoke haengbokhaedo dwae?-"

Lay: "..."

Suho: "-naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo.. jeo haneurui haessareun neoman bichuna neo geureoke nunbusyeodo dwae?-"

Lay: "..."

Suho: "-So lucky my love.. So lucky to have you.. So lucky to be your love.. I am.. Hmm.."

Lay: "zZz.."

Suho: "Jalljayo sweetheart..."

PIPP...

.

.

.

07.00 KST.

Angin pagi masuk melalu jendela kamar namja berdimple ini, pagi yang indah karena tidur nya semalam diantar dengan lagu oleh pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"Hoaaaahhhmmm, OMO! Semalam aku tertidur! Aishh jinjja!", Lay mengobrak abrik kasurnya untuk mencari benda persegi panjang itu, Lay yakin benda persegi panjang itu ada disekitar ia tidur tadi, karena Lay tertidur saat sedang menelpon Suho.

"Got it!", Lay membuka kunci layar handphone nya tersebut dan mendapati 1 video massage yang tentu saja dari Suho, Lay menekan tombol 'open'.

_Piipp_

_"Ehm, annyeong Yixing-ah, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak bukan? Tentu saja nyenyak, masalahnya Suho yang tampan yang menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu, hehehe, bercanda.."_

_Sreettt_ /Suho menyorot sebuah cake ultah -yang ehm, sedikit hancur- dilayar handphonenya/

_"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Saengil Chukkae uri Yixing, Saengil Chukkae hamnida..."_

_Sreettt_ /Suho kembali memfokuskan dirinya dicamera/

_"Ah aku membuatnya sendiri Yixing-ah, haha aku tau rasa nya nanti pasti aneh, hehehe.. Kau tau aku tidak bisa memasak bukan?"_

_"Jadi bagaimana? Aku akan menunggumu didepan rumahmu tepat jam tujuh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, bye sweetheart, see you soon"_

_Piipp_

Lay baru menyadari jika ia bangun jam tujuh, berarti Suho sudah berada tepat didepan rumahnya, Lay langsung melempar handphone nya sembarang -tentu saja keatas kasur-, dan bergegas keluar rumah tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya yang khas orang bangun tidur.

CKLEK

"Saengil Chukkae Yixing-ah!", Suho nyengir lebar sambil memegang satu cake ultah buatannya sendiri ditangannya.

"Huuhh hyung, kau tidak perlu seperti ini", Lay mempoutkan bibirnya imut, karena Suho -menurut Lay- itu berlebihan.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?", Suho menaikkan alisnya dan memasang wajah -gagal- minta dikasihani.

"Hhh.. Arraseo, silahkan masuk Joonmyeon hyung", Lay mengalah dan membukakan pintu rumahnya lebar lebar agar Suho -dan cakenya- bisa masuk.

Suho menaruh cake ultahnya diatas meja makan dan duduk disalahsatu kursi disana, diikuti oleh Lay yang duduk disebelahnya dengan membawa pisau dan satu piring dan garpu.

"Jadi mana cake buatanmu? Aku pensaran dengan rasanya", Lay terkikik pelan sehingga membuat Suho dag-dig-dug karena ini pertama kalinya ia memasak dan memegang yang namanya perlatan dapur, jadi jangan heran jika rasanya akan jadi aneh, manapula Suho tidak mencicipinya terlebih dahulu cake buatannya ini, yaiyalah jika Suho cicipi maka cake nya tidak akan sempurna lagi karena ada bekas kopelan -_-

"Eitss, jangan makan dulu", Suho menahan tangan Lay yang akan memotong cake ultahnya itu, Suho mengeluarkan dua lilin ultah dan satu korekapi dari sakunya dan menancapkan dua lilin itu tepat diatas cake dan menghidupkan kedua sumbunya dengan korek api. "Sekarang.. Ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya.. Hana.. Dul.. Set...", Suho memperhatikan Lay saat Lay menutup matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan dadanya setelah Suho menghitung tadi.

WUSHH

"Katakan apa permohonanmu?", tanya Suho setelah Lay meniup lilinnya.

"Itu privasi hyung, kau tidak boleh tau", Lay melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibir nya lucu, Suho tekekeh pelan saat melihat Lay yang seperti itu.

"Ne ne, arraseo.. Jadi bagaimana? Ingin merasakan cake buatanku?", Suho menawarkan cakenya sambil mengayun ngayunkan pisau yang dibawa Lay tadi disamping cake -kebanggaan- buatan Suho.

Lay menatap horor ke Suho, "Hyung! Kau menakutkan seperti itu! Ne ne, aku ingin kue itu..", Lay menatap cake buatan Suho itu dengan smirk tipisnya, ia tidak sabar untuk mengolok Suho jika hasilnya tidak enak, Lay tertawa penuh kemenangan didalam hatinya.

Suho menyerahkan sepotong cake yang sudah diletakkan diatas piring itu pada Lay, "Silahkan dicoba uri sweetheart", Suho berucap persis seperti pelayan pribadi seorang pangeran, sangat menjijikkan dimata Lay.

"Berhentilah berlaku seperti itu Suho hyung!", Lay menyuarakan protesnya pada Suho, "Kau terlihat menjijikkan", lanjutnya.

"HAHAHA! Tapi kau suka kan Yixing-ah? Ayo mengaku..", Suho menoel noel dagu Lay, Lay pout -lagi- untuk kesekian kalinya karena Suho, Suho merasa sangat puas karena ia selalu berhasil menggoda Lay. "Phhffttt.. HAHAHA.."

"Yaakkk Suho hyung! Jangan tertawa!", Lay sedikit berteriak dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi tirusnya itu.

"Ne ne, aku tidak akan tertawa", Suho memang berhenti tertawa, tapi kelihatan dari logatnya Suho hanya menahan tawa. "Jadi Yixing-ah, kau tidak menanyakan hadiahmu?", tanya Suho.

"Eh? Nde? Bukannya tadi -atau semalam- kau mengirimiku video massage dan menyanyikan lagu untukku tidur, itukan hadiahku?", ucap Lay dengan wajah innocent-nya, Suho lebih suka Lay yang berwajah innocent seperti ini.

"Ania Yixing-ah, itu bukan hadiahmu", ucap Suho lembut, Suho merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak merah persegi dikantongnya, Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan menggeser kursi Yixing agar menghadap dirinya. "Ehm.. Jadi.. Zhang Yi Xing, aku mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghaeyo, aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, ibu dari anak anakku, menjagaku dan menemaniku seumur hidupku, mencintaiku apa ada nya, menjadi milikku seutuhnya, menjalani hidup hingga tua bersama, jadi Yixing-ah, maukah kau menerima lamaranku ini?", Suho menatap Lay harap-harap-cemas, berharap agar diterima Lay, dan cemas jikalau Lay menolaknya.

"Ne Suho hyung! Aku mau!", Lay berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menerjang Suho dengan pelukannya, Suho yang sudah terseret beberapa langkah kebelakang akibat dorongan Lay yang tiba tiba, untung saja Suho bisa menahan berat mereka kalau tidak.. -you know lah-, Suho membalas pelukan Lay erat.

Suho mengendurkan pelukan mereka, Suho menatap intens mata dan bibir Lay bergantian, perlahan tapi pasti Suho memajukan wajahnya hingga perbedaan jarak diantara mereka sangat lah tipis, hingga satu sama lain bisa merasakan hangatnya terpaan napas pasangan masing masing.

Lay menjauhkan wajahnya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir Suho, "Andwe, maldo andwe! Kau bisa melakukannya saat kita sudah menikah Suho hyung! HAHAHA", Lay berlari meninggalkan Suho keluar rumahh dan berlari ketaman depan rumahnya yang disusul dengan Suho.

"Haiisshh, lihat saja Yixing-ah, jika kau tertangkap! Akan kuperkosa kau, HAHAHA", aura evil disekitar Suho sudah mulai keluar, Lay bergidik ngeri melihat Suho yang sudah mengeluarkan smirk menyeramkan miliknya itu, Lay berusaha berlari menghindari Suho.

"MWO?! ANDWEEE! UMMAAAA TOLONG AKU! APPPAAAA!", Lay berteriak histeris dijalanan didepan rumahnya dan tentu saja sambil berlari cepat karena Suho sudah mengejarnya dengan tak kalah cepat.

.

.

.

_"Semoga Tuhan menjaga cintaku dan Suho hyung, semoga Tuhan memberikan kami kehidupan yang bahagia dan bersama selamanya" - Zhang Yi Xing_

.

.

.

**END**

A/n. Akhirnya selesai juga FF nya, mian banget buat Lay umma, baru ngasih hadiahnya sekarang, Dhey lagi uts pas umma ultah, huhuhu, mianhae umma, maafkan Dhey yang durhaka ini.. Semoga panjang umur dan makin romantis sama appa Suho, hehehe, semoga fiksi yang Dhey tulis memuaskan readers-nim ;)

Mind to review?


End file.
